


Family dinner

by jhengchie



Series: WGM - International [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, We Got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Family dinnerJohnkun, Yutae, TenWinSequel to WGMWhen the couples had a rare dinner together to welcome Kun into the family
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Series: WGM - International [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Family dinner

Unlike Yuta and Taeyong who got together a few months after the program, Kun and Johnny got together before the program ended. Although Kun and Johnny never made it official yet, it wasn’t a big deal but the group demanded that Kun get introduced to the group as custom initiation much like they did with Sicheng and Yuta. But that was an ordeal to schedule because Limitless’ popularity extended to China after the program and Kun got casted for OSTs both in Chinese and Korean dramas. Unfortunately, this all meant more work for them and no time to actually get together.

Until Kun, Yuta and Sicheng got a small break so they can all go to Korea to have the dinner, and as a bonus, Kun and Sicheng had gotten to bring their younger idol group with them.

Yuta and Sicheng usually stays in one of the hotels or Limitless’ dorm but since Johnny and Kun eventually bought an apartment (Johnny’s preferred 3 bedroom, 2 studio and a balcony) after they got together, the three of them stay there when they visit Korea.

The children, a rising Idol group Vision and a model named Lucas, was running around the living room and enjoying their vacation given tot hem for topping the charts with their recent album. Yuta called them after their delivery arrived. They were expecting Limitless (original and new) members after their schedule and it coincided with their goodbye stage.

“I still can’t wrap my head around the existence of this apartment when both of you spends so little time here.” Yuta remarked and Kun giggled at that.

‘I told Johnny that.” Kun replied as he plated one of the dishes.

“Why keep it?” Sicheng asked, helping them open the boxes of take out.

“It’s still an investment, a property like this appreciates, he can sell it if things don’t work out.” Kun shrugged and it made Yuta think.

“I kind of want that kind of investment.” Yuta mused.

“Trust me, it is.” Kun winked at him and both Sicheng and Yuta got that and laughed.

  
”Please don’t talk gross stuff because we are going to sleep in those rooms.” Renjun, one member of Vision, said to them and all three laughed at him.

“Johnny made sure that the sheets were changed.” Kun winked and him and Renjun rolled his eyes and helped them plate the food.

“You excited to meet up with your boyfriends?” Sicheng asked and the younger blushed.

“How many are they?” Yuta asked nd Renjun blushed even more.

“three, he got three boyfriends.” Yangyang, the evil sort of twin answered as he entered the kitchen to grab some cola from the fridge.

  
”Three?” Kun asked and Renjun nodded.

  
”Taro-kun is kind of new.” Renjun replied and Yuta grinned at him.

“Well I can vouch for Taro so you don’t need to worry!” Yuta remarked and it made Kun and Sicheng laugh.

“I was surprised okay, I didn’t even know he liked me until both Jeno and Jaemin were teasing him and then Taro stuttered his confession in butchered Chinese. He thought I couldn’t understand Korean, those evil two played Taro.” Renjun puffed his cheeks.

‘Did you at least fet a revenge?” Sicheng asked and Renjun nodded.

‘Yeah, I took Taro on a date and ignored them for the whole 2 days.” Renjun said and the three laughed and Yuta even high-fived him.

Once all the food were plated, the front door opened and they heard first before they saw the impending chaos, that is Limitless. Renjun was immediately chased by three excited teens while Chenle, another vision member had ran towards the maknae who clicked his tongue but hugged the older nonetheless.

“Hey!” Johnny grinned as he walked towards Kun who grinned and kissed him as a greeting.

“Okay happy couples sit down.” Doyoung screamed and pushed Johnny away in favor of hugging Kun and immediately taking his phone for a selca, they had become really good friends and it was mandatory that they do selca when they meet.

“No fair, let me get a selca too! Come on!” Ten shouted and went on Kun’s other side to take more photos.

“You really don’t mind your boyfriend going to Kun first?” Jaehyun, another member of limitless asked Sicheng who just chuckled and shook his head.

“Do you mind your boyfriend having more selca with Kun-ge more than you?” Sicheng jabbed back and they two laughed and fist bumped, that’s what they have to deal with for having nuoyi as boyfriends.

“Okay, settle down everyone, let’s have this party started!” Taeyong announced and they opened up more take out boxes and they were sure they won’t be able to finish all of it but it’s a one chance of a lifetime so they will indulge tonight.

Once everyone had found a spot in the kitchen and dining room, Taeyong proposed a toast, so each of them raised their glasses and Taeyong cleared his throat. “First of all, we would like to thank Johnny and Kun for buying a house that can fit everyone because I am sure we’ll get kicked out of a restaurant with how loud we are.” Taeyong started his speech and everyone laughed at that. “We really want to have this dinner to welcome Kun properly, and finally Johnny isn’t a single dad anymore.” Taeyong turned to Johnny and Kun who both laughed.

“We love you dad!” Donghyuck cheered and Chenle laughed loudly.

“You really agreed to share children?” Ten asked and both glared at the Thai.

“Our kids are precious!” Johnny stuck out his tongue.

“oh and although this is recent, we want to celebrate Shotaro confessing to Renjun.” Taeyong turned to the newly added Japanese dancer who blushed and hid himself behind Yuta.

“Stop that, you’re embarrassing our baby!” Yuta reprimanded his boyfriend who laughed nervously.

“Finally, congratulations to Vision’s album, Limitless new members and promotions, Sicheng’s new movie, Lucas’ Fashion week, Kun’s OST and Yuta’s MVP award!” Taeyong summed up and everyone cheered and toasted before drinking their cola.

\---

“Seriously you want to adopt Donghyuck?” Ten asked Kun who nodded with a smile.

“He’s scary!” Doyoung added and Ten nodded in agreement.

“I am not questioning how you both accepted Renjun! You know how he is.” Kun remarked and both Ten and Doyoung gulped, of course they knew Renjun is a no none sense blunt and straight to the point kid.

“Fair point, that’s why they both got along.” Ten replied and Johnny kissed his boyfriend’s cheek in glee.

“I really am glad that we get together, well apparently all of us are getting together.” Taeyong said and the laughed. “gosh we just got Shotaro and now he’s out there dating.” he added and Yuta kissed that pout away.

“Let the kids live, they are cute.” Yuta chastised.

They all shared a round of wine and both Taeyong and Doyoung were soon getting tipsy making Kun laugh at how lightweight the two really are. Johnny kissed him and laughed at how Doyoung was whining at how lucky was Johnny because he married Kun but his own boyfriend can’t propose to him which made Jaehyun’s ears turn red, obviously flustered.

“It’s okay, we’ll get there” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s temple and it made everyone coo at him.

“Okay why are you all gross, we are supposed to welcome Kun!” Ten piped out.

“Oh my goodness this is how you welcomed Yuta hyung and I!” Sicheng countered his boyfriend.

“Really?” Kun asked and Johnny nodded.

“Yeah, Ten whined that why was his boyfriend best friends with the love of his life.” Johnny retold the story and Kun laughed loudly.

“Really? Oh my goodness I would’ve loved to watch that.” Kun commented.

‘Oh that’s right!” Yuta laughed with him. “It was Jungwoo who was crying when I got welcomed, he was demanding Taeyong for compensation when his heart got broken, he can’t marry me now.” Yuta recalled and the laughter was even more louder now.

‘I was young and single!” Jungwoo called out before snuggling next to Taeil, Limitless’ eldest member.

“Do I have to suffer like that then?” Shotaro asked from where Jaemin was playing with his hair.

“Obviously not now that you’re experiencing this with Kun-ge. For the record, this is my initiation too.” Renjun answered and Shotaro nodded and smiled making Jaemin coo at him.

  
”it’s not an initiation!” Taeyong remarked, really tipsy now and Yuta kissed his temple and made him close his eyes and rest.

“It really is not but you know, we get to see each other unguarded and just having fun.” Yuta explained and it made Shotaro giggle.

“This is fun.” Kun laughed and rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder and the older wrapped his arm around Kun and kissed the top of his head.

  
’No! Not kunnie!!!” Doyoung sobbed and that was Jaehyun’s cue to put Doyoung to bed. “Nooooooo!” Doyoung sobbed and it made Ten laugh loudly. Jaehyun led his boyfriend towards one of the guest room with Sicheng following suit, picking up Ten like he was a bride because a slighlty druck Ten wanted to be treated like those girls from Sicheng’s movies.

Yuta pulled Taeyong up on his feet and they too trudged towards the room, all six of the would not fit in the bed so Johnny had made sure that inflatable mattresses were already set up the night before. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Shotaro also went to the other spare room, with Sungchan, Chenle and Jisung and fortunately, this room has a bunk bed and single bed so they can fit comfortably while the rest will be sleeping in the living room where the two couches were both converted into beds, and extra inflatables were set up after dinner.

“Come on, let’s get to bed.” Johnny said and Kun nodded and they happily made their way towards the master bedroom, hand in hand smiles on their faces. “Should I get jealous with Doyoung and Ten’s obsession with you?” Johnny asked and it made Kun laugh.

“Really? You’re jealous of my fans?” Kun asked and Johnny pouted while he nodded; Kun found that adorable so he kissed the pout away. “Don’t worry, I’m yours, we already got married before we dated.” Kun said and Johnny smiled and kissed him.

“I really love you, do you know?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded.

“I do Johnny, and I love you too.” Kun replied and kissed him one last time before they tuck themselves into their bed, arms wrapped around each other.

(If they all woke up feeling gross for not showering, well that’s a them problem that they can fix and good thing Johnny insisted in the apartment with en suite bathrooms and 1 hall bath so they can all look presentable the next day)

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: well I guess I should really stop this au hahahah


End file.
